


Keith In Control

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, I need to be stopped, I should get someone to make art for this, If only fanfics could be movies, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Violence, What Have I Done, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: "Sequel" to Lance in Control, I'm sure it's pretty obvious what this one is about. Keith is not exactly the nurturing dom that anyone would want. If only walls could speak.





	

Lance threw his head back, groaning. What a cruel, cruel person Keith was. After the last time they'd experimented, Keith had suggested that they switch everything up a bit. The Cuban had agreed, of course, but he certainly hadn't expected, well, this! 

 

His wrists were bound to the bedposts with handcuffs, his ankles with leather. Keith said he found it attractive, Lance thought it was sadistic. Keith had laughed and agreed with that. Strange, how Keith rarely laughed but had decided to laugh there to accentuate his point. Lance was a little worried about how this would all go. 

 

Despite Lance being bound, the black haired man had decided that just wasn't enough for him. He told his lover he had to go to the store for a few things, but that solely having Lance waiting in bondage would be too “boring” to leave him in. Keith wanted his cake, and he wanted to eat it, too. The Cuban had watched as Keith approached the all too well known closet of his, pulling out a box. It was red coated in leather, and clearly well maintained. This worried Lance a bit, of course, but he again consented to it because he wanted this, and he trusted Keith more than anyone else. Keith had smiled when he heard this, only to tell Lance to close his eyes. Obliging, Lance had done so, only to have a larger than expected vibrator shoved inside him—coated in lube, thank god, but it didn't help too much. 

 

Keith had then wrapped small egg vibrators on Lance’s cock, setting them to high. The worst part of it all was that Keith put a cock ring on the other so he couldn't cum. The Cuban swore he was seeing the devil. 

 

As he'd said he had to, Keith had went to the store, and now Lance was left on his lonesome, whining, groaning, and all around hating Keith. He felt it was so unfair, the other played these games with him. Admittedly, he'd probably done worse, and saying that this was the worst Keith could do would probably jinx himself. Yet he said it anyway, and low and behold, Keith walked back in. 

 

With a sadistic glint in his eyes, Keith narrowed them at Lance. He had a bag in his hand, and the brown haired man couldn't quite make out what the label for the store said. 

 

“Lance,” Keith suddenly spoke, breaking the other from his overstimulated daze. 

 

“H..huh?”

 

“You have to consent. Again. I won't do anything without your permission,” Keith said simply, setting the plastic bag down on a wooden chair he had in the room and searching through it. He pulled out something small and red, or at least that's what Lance could see. “Do you permit me to do whatever I want, given the knowledge that it won't kill you?”

 

“That's very comforting,” Lance joked, rolling his eyes. But Keith looked serious. “Yes, yes I consent. Where do I sign?”

 

Keith flipped him off, shoving the object into the pocket of his black pants. Removing his own shirt, he approached his naked lover and unbound him, only to move the bag from the chair and place Lance where it used to sit. Tying his ankles to the front legs of the chair and his wrists behind the back of the chair, Keith shuddered in delight at the sight. 

 

“You look good...like this. So helpless. No snarky remarks, or I'll gag you,” Keith threatened, before removing all of the toys and the cock ring from Lance. “Tch. You're weak. Look how hard you are. I wasn't even gone that long.”

 

“Shut up, asshole,” Lance muttered. 

 

Keith pulled the item out of his pocket, before revealing what it was as he pushed the blade out and it seemed to glint. 

 

“It's pretty, isn't it? I just thought I'd throw you a curveball. Add some danger.”

 

“Keith! Are you crazy?!” Lance pressed himself against the chair more. 

 

“Not crazy. I'm just curious.” Walking behind the brown haired man, Keith bent over, resting his head on top of Lance’s and pressing the blade to his throat. “Say you'll behave.”

 

Lance knew in his heart Keith wouldn't really hurt him, but quickly said that he'd behave. 

 

“Say you'll do what I say.”

 

“Anything!”

 

“‘Good. Don't make me have to take this back out. Remember, I'm the impulsive one.”

 

Keith pulled away. Lance was shocked at how calm and collected the other was. Much different than how he was when he was the submissive one. It gave him the chills!

 

Keith set the blade down on the nightstand before pulling out a whip. Not just any whip. This one had nine tails, to say the least. The ravenette smirked upon seeing the fear in Lance’s eyes. Keith scanned him with focused eyes, before lightly hitting him on his right inner thigh with the whip. Lance flinched, mainly out of surprise. 

 

“You really are a sadist, dude!”

 

“Did I say to speak?” Keith hissed, hitting him again, albeit harder this time. Lance quieted, much to Keith’s delight. Walking closer, Keith pressed his combat booted heel against Lance’s cock, humming a little. “This is a new kind of bonding for us, isn't it, Lance?”

 

Lance didn't reply, just nodded meekly. He had to bite his lip hard to keep from making any noise. Keith was fine with this. Pressing his foot harder, he leaned close to Lance’s ear. “You're actually cute like this.”

 

That gave the other goosebumps, which only further delighted Keith. Removing the binds, the ravenette forced Lance onto the bed, on all fours. Eyeing his lover, Keith could feel his pants growing tighter. He wanted to hold off on the main course, as playing with Lance was so fun to him. Bringing the whip down on the unsuspecting man’s rear, Keith laughed a little. He could see Lance arch his back and grip the sheets. 

 

“H-hey, don't do that. You're such a torturer.”

 

“You love it. You're a masochist. Look, you're still hard.” To accentuate his point, Keith reached around him and stroked the other’s cock a few times. “And look at the precum. Weak, Lance. Could you imagine if the others saw you like this?”

 

“And you're trying to show me off, now?!”

 

“No, I wouldn't do that. Only I should see you so disgraced.”

 

Keith continued his assault with the cat o’ nine tails before throwing it to the side. Lance was panting, his eyes lustful. As much as he hated to admit it, Keith knew what to do to make him love even the strangest of treatments. 

 

“I'm not sure if you're ready for me, yet, though. Should I have you prepare yourself..?” Keith asked, though Lance knew it was rhetorical so there was no point in responding. Keith walked over to the wooden chair, pulling it closer to the bed and sitting on it. “Do it. I'll tell you once I feel it's been enough.”

 

The brunette was embarrassed, even more so than usual. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he went to put some on his hand, but Keith hissed that he can't do that. Laying on his back now, Lance nodded a little in understanding. He nearly lost his breath when he saw that Keith had pulled down his pants and boxers a little so his cock was exposed. A black gloved hand rested on it Swallowing hard, the Cuban brought his fingers up to his own lips, pushing them past and coating them in saliva. He sucked on the fingers, swirling his tongue around them. He pulled them in and out of his mouth, capturing Keith’s intense gaze. He swore that the other’s gaze was going to pierce right through him.

 

Lowering his hand, he immediately inserted two fingers into himself, moaning softly. He closed his eyes, though not before seeing that Keith had started to get off to the sight. Pushing the fingers in and out quickly, Lance became a sprawled out mess on the bed, rocking his hips. He curled his fingers, trying desperately to find the spot Keith was much better at finding. Once he brushed against it, he continued to do so, practically crying out. Soon he was at three and even four fingers, panting heavily. 

 

Before he could do anything more, Keith tackled him and pinned him to the bed with one hand, glaring down at him. “You tease me too much.”

 

“You told me to prepare myself!”

 

“And instead you gave me a whole show. Spread your legs.”

 

Lance spread his legs more than before, locking eye contact with Keith for a few seconds. The raven haired man lubed himself up before pressing into his boyfriend’s entrance, releasing a shuddered groan as he did so. He felt he'd been waiting for this forever. Lance felt the same, no doubt. 

 

Pulling out a little, Keith forced himself back in. He started to thrust into Lance without a word, holding the brunette’s arms above his head with one of his hands. The other was placed on his boyfriend’s waist to help keep him in place. Keith wasn't one for slow rhythms, as he didn't even wait for Lance to be entirely ready. 

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was quick to fill the room, and Keith let go of Lance’s wrists to place both hands on his waist. Nailing the other into the mattress, his black hair fell into his face. He let out a few grunts and groans, while Lance was a mess of moans beneath him. He thrusters hard and fast, not caring if he was abusing the Cuban’s ass. It was what he wanted. 

 

Keith flipped the other over so his ass was in the air. Lance felt his face press against the bed, as Keith didn't let up his assault. He pounded his lover into the mattress, squeezing his hip bones tightly with his gloved hands. With all of this rough treatment, Lance wasn't sure how long he’d last. 

 

The raven haired man thruster particularly hard in one area, and Lance couldn't help but scream in pleasure. It probably sounded like bloody murder to their neighbors, which Lance knew they'd have to apologize for later, but right now he couldn't even start to think about that. Behind his closed eyelids, he saw stars. He clenched the sheets in his fists, rolling his hips in time with Keith’s near violent thrusts. 

 

Before long, Lance curled his toes and felt his stomach knot up. Cumming all over the sheets and his own stomach, Lance whimpered and called out Keith’s name, much to Keith’s delight. The other tightening around him was enough to set him off as well, and his juices coated the inside of the other, though when he pulled out, some was dripping out. A wonderful sight, he had to admit. 

 

Lance sunk into the mattress, frowning softly. He wasn't going to be able to walk correctly for a few days, even Keith could see that. But when Keith was given the initiative to dominate, you'd best bet he was going to go all out. Lance didn't know if that was a particularly good or bad thing, since it frequently left him immobile for a few days afterwards. 

 

Keith laid down and pulled Lance close, burying his face in the crook of the brunette’s neck and kissing the spot. “We should go shower.”

 

“I'm tired…”

 

“But you're such a mess. You're going to dirty the bed even further.”

 

“I don't think it can get worse than this. At least I'm a hot mess!”

 

“Well, pfft, you're right about that.”

 

Upon realizing the mistake he'd made, Lance shoved Keith away and crossed his arms. “That is, undoubtedly, the last time we’re letting you be in control.”

 

That was true...until the next time.


End file.
